Flower Petals
by Chocoberryx
Summary: A new school, a new grade, and more changes. Amu can't comprehend all the changes, and wishes for some normality. Will a visit from a certain stranger be able to bring her back?  After SCP Episode 25  AMUXIKUTO ONESHOT


_Chocolate + Strawberry = Chocoberry ;; Chocoberry writing collection 2010_

**Flower Petals**

That night, when Ikuto turned around and bid farewell before Tadase and I; I believed I was going to be okay without him. I believed that Tadase was all I needed, and I could be anyone around him. I never expected things to change as quickly as they did, our first year in Junior High School, and I could tell things were falling apart.

Ikuto left a year ago with an orchestra, he was to be a violinist regardless of his level, he had the skill, and the passion. Back then I never understood why my heart beat so vigorously around him, or why I couldn't sleep at night when he went missing. I couldn't understand why I was the way when I was around him, I wonder what I was thinking? I wonder what my face looked like around him? I wish I knew, because now that I look back, to have his presence, even though it was unusual, it was the most assuring thing to reality there was. Now, there is nothing, but me.

* * *

I caught Tadase looking towards the distant sky, somehow he looked lost in thoughts. Thoughts that looked so deep that maybe I wouldn't be able to reach him with my voice alone. I walked cautiously up to him, trying to keep silent, not to wake him from his thoughts. I gently whispered his name, as if waking him up, only fact is, he is awake just not himself.

"Tadase!" my voice sounded distressed and coarse, like the ground that has never felt rain. He reacquainted himself with reality and met eyes with me, his eyes were dulling the sparkle. Yes, I could feel the change, it was coming rapidly. However I wasn't afraid, I couldn't be afraid, I let my radiance shine throughout my eyes, and in a matter of time what had begun, ended. I walked home alone.

Things are ending, flowers are wilting, I'm wilting. I couldn't comprehend this change. My heart was so confused, trying to keep up with my realizations. Has leaving Seiyou Academy changed us? Because we are no longer guardians but actually students, normal students who no longer have to worry transforming, and saving the day. Was Tadase truly in love with me, or with Amulet Heart? Spinning in spirals of nothing but questions, but I can't get an answer, knowing this is driving me insane. I need a sign, something to guide me, something to bring me home to normality.

"Amu" a low, vibrant voice shook up my soul, and a feeling washed over my body, such a nostalgic feel. I ran out onto my balcony, trying to keep a steady heartbeat. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia hovered over me in curiosity.

"Amu-chan, that voice...do you think?" Miki softly doted.

"It's possible that it can be!" Ran elbowed Miki when stating.

'Amu-chan..." Dia quickly hovered over my hand and held my thumb, Su was quick to follow on my other hand. They looked up at my face, my face that was searching the night. Scanning for any sigh of the person I truly wanted to see. Miki and Ran rested upon my shoulders, together we looked throughout the houses, taking note of every movement. We remained there till our eyes became heavy, and fell asleep in the chair upon the balcony.

When dawn broke, I found myself awakening under a blanket and a note. Slowly, trying not to wake my Chara's, I took the note and read it to myself.

_Amu,_

_ a flowers petal gently falls, they slowly wilts, a tragic sight. Despite this change, they always grow anew, they return stronger, and more radiant then when you last see them. At budtime, we wait, patiently for flowers to spring, and show us what they've become over the violent winter. You may shed a few petals Amu, but your radiance will never fade. Always remember that._

_ Pervert Nyan~_

Such a small note, yet a powerful meaning, and the signature, brought back so many memories, strange but pleasant memories. I don't know if I'll ever see him again, but I have a feeling he's always going to be watching over me. Protecting my radiance, in the strangest but most effective way.

"If Ikuto was here, I most certainly would...give him a kiss. Oh well" I said out loud hoping something would happen. I hear a sudden rattle from the roof. I looked up hoping my little prank would work, but to my misfortune it was just a bird. I smiled to myself and picked up my tired Chara's turning to go inside, in this early morn.

Instantly, my eyes broke opened wide,

"Yo!" on my bed, without even my noticing there was the person I was longing to see.

"I-Iku-to..." I incoherently said.

"Whoa, what's this! I thought I was gonna get a kiss, not my name" he chuckled at my reaction, my mouth dropped 50 feet underground, my eyes popped right out of my head. It was just too much to bare in one morning.

"Well...I'm waiting Ms. Spicy. I'm only here for one day, so make it count." he enticingly said as he casually walked up to me. I didn't know what to do or say first, there was so many things rushing around in my head. So many things I wanted to tell him, but I just couldn't gather them up right. A greeting could have started, but even that I forgot how to do.

"Ikuto, I-I, I'm so glad your home" tears streamed from my eyes, as I continued,

"Even if it's just for today, I want you, and I to be together just this once. I want to tell you about everything that happened since you left, and I want to know everything that's-" I got shut off by his finger, he lowered his head and our foreheads met. He was so warm, I could feel his hot breath against me, his scent was strong, but not overpowering. Ikuto took my hand and our fingers intertwined, I met his midnight blue eyes, and I'm sure he saw my crybaby face. Soon enough, we were in a sweet kiss, I savored every second, because tomorrow he won't be here. He led me towards my bed, I left my Chara's in the blanket on the balcony, my only thought was they would be alright.

"Every inch of your body, I'll explore, and forever engrave it into my memories." those were his bold words, before _we..._

_A small root sprouted, radiance that wasn't lost but sleeping was reawakening to a new dawn._


End file.
